


Burn

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Death, F/M, POV Sam Temple, Prompt Fill, Sam Temple Whump, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Gaia finished with the kids in the FAYZ, and now she's come back for Sam. (A continuation of "The End of the FAYZ.")
Relationships: Astrid Ellison/Sam Temple
Kudos: 5





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for a prompt on tumblr by @knivestothroats: i really like when. the whumpee is esentially trapped because they're too injured to move, and they're just on the ground, slummed against the wall, bleeding and gasping in pain. and the whumper is just casually walking over to them. taking their time, mayve even chatting amiably.**
> 
> I pulled a Michael Grant and went too far with this. Suffer.

Sam Temple didn’t know how much time had passed. But the fire had spread. The air was gray, and each breath burned. It was a fight just to not choke. And when he did breathe, his broken ribs poked into his lungs.

This was it. This was how he was going to die.

Maybe he was okay with that.

But he’d at least wanted Astrid here.

Where was she?

That thought sent him into a panic, and then his world became a blur of hurt, and the battle to move. His arms were mostly unhurt, and he used them to drag his tortured body out from under the wall, inch by crawling inch.

Sam must’ve lost consciousness a dozen times, must’ve asked a nonexistent God to kill him.

He lived.

Oh, God, he lived.

It hurt.

Now, out from under the wall, he was still trapped. Trapped in his body. Trapped in the middle of the street as he waited for Gaia to return. And she did. Walking slowly towards him, the smell of burning flesh reeking off her bloodied body as if she’d lain in the carnage, made damn snow angels out of blood and burned bits.

She knew there was nothing he could do. Sam tried to raise his hands to fight one last time.

But he was broken, bleeding, gasping in pain.

Trapped.

“Hey, Sam. I killed your friends.”

Sam cried.

“Ate some of them too. Diana didn’t taste very good. But Caine was delicious. Astrid? I let Drake have her.”

Sam just screamed, and screamed, mind a blur of the worst agony in any known reality.

“Now, I’m ready to end this. Lots to do. I have a world to take over.”

And Sam didn’t care. He really didn’t care.

As she raised her hands his last thought was, _Astrid._

It all burned away.


End file.
